Many aircraft utilize brake systems having brake mechanisms that are controlled by direct cable or hydraulic control architectures. Modern aircraft are beginning to replace conventional cable actuated and hydraulic actuated aircraft brake systems with electrically actuated and electrically controlled brake systems.
Advanced airplanes use an autobrake function to automatically apply brakes. The autobrake frees the pilot to perform other tasks during takeoff or landing at times when the brake system can be handled by an automated system. An autobrake system should be designed with safety features. Particularly, an aircraft brake system should include sufficient independent and redundant processing to provide reliable brake control and robustness. With independent channel based control of an electric aircraft brake system, an identical autobrake command output from all independent channels is desirable to ensure synchronous brake application.